


El Lugar Perfecto

by NaryaButterfly



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, JunDa - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Member-Ai, One Shot, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Shounen-ai, violent behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryaButterfly/pseuds/NaryaButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Después de una abrupta separación, el dolor puede hacerte cometer toda clase de tonterías, sobre todo en manos de aquellos que dicen quererte con todo el corazón…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>¿Cuánto se puede soportar con tal de no estar solo?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>¿Es esa clase de compañía mejor que la soledad? </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Después de ser tan herido por aquellos que amas, ¿puedes volver a confiarle a alguien el corazón?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Para referencias acerca del mencionado pleito "Ryo/Ueda" del que habla Junno al principio de este capítulo, pueden leer este otro one-shot <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6246436"> A través del Tiempo </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una chispa de VALOR

**Author's Note:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece T^T9  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
> *Nadie nunca revisa mis escritos antes de que los publique, así que perdón por los pequeños errores que pueda haber m(.___.)m  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
~Someday for Somebody~/Kamenashi Kazuya  
**19-03-10**

 

**CAPITULO 1: Una chispa de VALOR**

 

La verdad es que si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar, yo me hubiera reído estúpidamente hasta terminar desmayado por falta de aire… y probablemente aún cuando despertara, continuaría riendo ante lo absurdo de la mera posibilidad. Sin embargo, como a menudo pasa en mi vida, supongo que simplemente me siento afortunado de haber estado en el lugar indicado justo en el momento indicado…

Tras aquella pelea tan conocida entre Nishikido-kun y Ueda, pasando por el pleito entre nuestra “A” y nuestra “K” con Yamashita-san y cerrando con la suspensión de actividades de NEWS, todo se volvió un horrendo caos dentro de la agencia. Lo que había pasado era un secreto a voces, pero como no era novedad que ese tipo de cosas se dieran estando entre puros chicos, nadie hizo alboroto más allá de sorprenderse por el pleito de los AKame por la “atención” de Yamapi.

No me sorprendió para nada que el más afectado con todo esto hubiera sido Ueda… su nombre de pronto estuvo en boca de todos por culpa de Nishikido… lo que realmente pasó o no entre ellos se quedó entre ellos; al menos Ueda nunca dijo nada al respecto; personalmente, la noticia me tomó completamente por sorpresa, después de todo, Ueda siempre era demasiado reservado con su vida privada y rara vez le hablaba a alguien sobre lo que le pasaba.

Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, Akanishi aprovechó la situación para volver a pegarse a Ueda peor que su sombra… Eso me molestaba ya que antes de lo de Nishikido, Akanishi sólo veía a Ueda como su amigo, el líder de nuestro grupo y nada más… Y aunque para mí resultaba obvio que Ueda lo veía a él como algo más, Akanishi nunca quiso corresponderle… pensé que dadas las circunstancias por fin podría hacerlo feliz, pero no fue así… Akanishi parecía sólo presumir una medalla que jamás llevaría puesta… Y me odié a mí mismo por haberme quedado mirando desde la distancia.

Akanishi siempre había sido así… egoísta y caprichoso. Y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento, esta vez no se lo podía perdonar… a ojos de todos él sólo estaba jugando con Ueda y en el estado emocional en el que Ueda se encontraba, no era para nada justo… Muchas veces quise simplemente alejarlo de él, incluso me dieron ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero… no podía… para Ueda yo sólo era Taguchi… y nada más. No quería convertirme en un problema más para él… era lo único que podía hacer por él… y si el precio de su tranquilidad era mi silencio, estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Pero definitivamente no le iba a permitir a Akanishi que lo lastimara más de lo que ya había sido herido.

 

Ya era habitual que ellos fueran y volvieran juntos a todas partes… con el paso de los días muchos incluso pensaban que estaban juntos. Todos nosotros sabíamos que no era así, a pesar de que Akanishi se aferraba a estar todo el tiempo con él, Ueda se mostraba completamente indiferente y había ocasiones en las que incluso se le escondía para poder estar solo. Siendo como era, Akanishi pronto comenzó a perderle el interés y terminé concluyendo que sólo trataba de encelar a Kame y a Yamashita. Aún así seguían yendo y viniendo juntos a la agencia todos los días. Quería intervenir, pero realmente no sabía cómo; mis habituales estupideces podrían empeorar su estado de ánimo o hasta molestarlo… aún así sentía que mi compañía sería mil veces mejor que la de Akanishi para él.

Los días continuaron pasando y yo seguía en las mismas. Esa tarde salimos pronto de los vestidores y al final sólo quedaron ellos dos como siempre. Ueda nunca llevaba prisa y menos cuando se trataba de cambiarse y arreglarse antes de volver a casa, y Akanishi lo esperaba pacientemente distrayéndose con una cosa o con otra como siempre hacía.

Como había olvidado en el casillero el cargador de mi PSP, me despedí de los demás diciéndoles que se adelantaran, que trataría de alcanzarlos pronto pero si no lo lograba, pues que los vería por la mañana. Me entretuve por el rodeo que tuve que hacer para evitar a Nishikido que venía por el pasillo con Subaru y Yasuda, de verlo me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que Ueda se molestaría, así que lo mejor era evitar en la medida de lo posible ver siquiera su rostro. No escuché el escándalo que usualmente se traía Akanishi tocando la guitarra o cantando alguna canción en los vestidores, por lo que imaginé que ya se habían ido y entré sin decir nada. Abrí mi casillero y efectivamente ahí estaba el cargador, lo guardé en mi mochila… un ruido me hizo saber que no estaba solo. Algo o alguien había chocado contra los casilleros del otro lado de donde yo estaba.  
-…¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?- Akanishi sonaba molesto… De nuevo el sonido de algo golpeando el metal. –No puedo creer que sigas así por su culpa… del modo en que estamos ahora es como si no estuviéramos, sabes? Comienzo a hartarme de tu actitud, Ueda…- Sentí que se me iba la sangre del cuerpo tras escuchar aquello. No podía creerlo, ¿en verdad habían estado juntos todo este tiempo? –Me pediste que te ayudara a olvidarlo… ¡pero por hacer las cosas a tu modo sigues pensando en él! ¡¿No era yo quien te gustaba por principio de cuentas?!- Akanishi se escuchaba alterado, de nuevo algo contra el metal, pero el sonido fue diferente esta vez… Un sentimiento extraño oprimía mi pecho y decidí acercarme en vez de salir corriendo como me decía mi corazón. –Te dije que te haría olvidarlo, no?… ¡así que ahora no me salgas con que no puedes corresponderme!- Entonces lo vi… eso que chocaba contra el casillero no era otra cosa sino el cuerpo de Ueda… Akanishi lo sujetaba por la camisa, que estaba a medio abotonar, mirándolo casi enojado. Ueda permanecía en silencio y mirando el piso. Akanishi se inclinó hacía él y comenzó a besarle el cuello pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa sobre su pecho… Ueda se quedó inmóvil apretando con fuerza los labios y de pronto por fin le pidió que se detuviera. Akanishi golpeó el casillero por un lado de su rostro con la palma de la mano haciendo que Ueda cerrara los ojos presa del miedo.  
\- Akanishi… ¿Qué demonios haces?- Cuando menos pensé ya había abierto la boca… la verdad es que Akanishi me daba miedo, a veces era un poco agresivo y yo le rehuía a esa clase de personas, pero no podía permitir que se aprovechara de Ueda de ninguna manera.  
-Taguchi…- La voz de Ueda parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.  
-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Taguchi!-  
-¿Y quién dice que no me importa?-  
-Jin… ya basta…-  
-¡Tú cállate!- Lo empujó contra el casillero otra vez.  
-Y tú largo de aquí…- Me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró hacia la puerta. Algo dentro de mí me armó de valor, me zafé de un jalón… También Akanishi pareció sorprenderse con mi reacción.  
-Sí… me voy a largar… pero me lo llevo conmigo.- Me di la vuelta y tomé a Ueda por la muñeca. Akanishi se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndonos salir.  
-Ah, mira que cosas…- Comenzó a reírse cínicamente. –No me digas que… ¿acaso te gusta Ueda, Taguchi?-  
-Sí… todo este tiempo en el que tú ni siquiera te percatabas de su existencia, yo he estado viendo por él.-  
-Taguchi…- Apreté con fuerza mi mano sobre la suya al escucharlo decir mi nombre tan cerca de mí.  
-Pero si no eres más que un perdedor, Taguchi… y Ueda es sólo mío… será mejor que sigas como hasta ahora sólo mirando desde una distancia considerable, entiendes?- Dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros y trató de tomar la mano de Ueda pero no se lo permití.  
-Pues a mí no me importa si él no corresponde mis sentimientos… me importa que él esté bien y que sea feliz con quien él decida… pero no lo voy a dejar contigo para que sigas jugando con él y aprovechándote de cómo se siente.- Me miró con desprecio, pero la verdad es que no me importó.  
-¡Ueda! ¡Vámonos!…- Pasó por un lado de mí aventándome con el hombro. Ueda aferró mi mano con fuerza… definitivamente no se quería quedar con Akanishi. También le apreté la mano y eché a correr con él cerrando la puerta al salir, no quise ni voltear, seguramente Akanishi vendría tras nosotros y si me alcanzaba era seguro que amanecería adolorido y con moretones.


	2. EL brillo de una SONRISA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"En un inesperado acopio de valor, das un paso adelante y eres capaz de hacer algo que no creías posible ni en sueños..._   
>  _Entonces sujetas su mano con fuerza y sientes que serias capaz incluso de volar si fuera necesario con tal de mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier peligro..._   
>  _Y al final, decides que no hay ningún lugar más seguro que estando contigo... porque el peso de la realidad que ves en las marcas que surcan su cuerpo te hace tomar decisiones que nunca pensaste ser capaz de afrontar."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece T^T9  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
> *Nadie nunca revisa mis escritos antes de que los publique, así que perdón por los pequeños errores que pueda haber m(.___.)m  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
~Someday for Somebody~/Kamenashi Kazuya  
**19-03-10**

 

**CAPITULO 2: EL brillo de una SONRISA.**

 

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo?… No tenía ni idea…  
Nos detuvimos porque ninguno de los dos podía seguir corriendo. No habíamos dicho nada durante todo aquel rato, tal vez no había nada que decir… Tal vez no había nada que quisiéramos decir… Pero aún cuando nos habíamos detenido, seguíamos sujetándonos con fuerza la mano, era como si ambos sintiéramos que algo malo pasaría si nos soltábamos.  
Lo miré bajo la luz amarillenta de la lámpara de aquel solitario parque donde nos encontrábamos… su cabello aún húmedo estaba completamente despeinado… su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras respiraba, algunas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente brillando con la tenue luz sobre su blanca piel. Supongo que se sintió observado, porque levantó la mirada, al comprobar que efectivamente lo estaba viendo, me sonrió. El miedo había desaparecido de sus ojos, me sentí aliviado… le devolví la sonrisa y pronto estábamos los dos riéndonos sin razón aparente. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y finalmente tuve que soltar su mano… por la expresión en su rostro cuando vio la pantalla supe que era Akanishi. Como por un impulso mi mano le quitó el celular.  
-¡Déjalo en paz!- Ni siquiera le di tiempo de decir algo, le colgué el teléfono. Comenzó a marcar nuevamente y lo apagué.  
-¿Nos vamos?- Le dije a Ueda guardando su celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.  
-¿A dónde?- Me miraba preocupado.  
-A mi casa…- Me acerqué a él y abotoné su camisa, me quité la chamarra y se la di. –Seguramente irá a buscarte a la tuya, así que no puedes quedarte ahí… vamos…- Se puso mi chamarra de inmediato. Como pensé, tenía frío… todo había pasado tan rápido que no hubo tiempo siquiera de tomar sus cosas.  
-Gracias…- Caminamos varias calles sin tener idea de dónde estábamos. Ninguno quiso hablar sobre lo que había pasado… anduvimos sin rumbo platicando cosas sin sentido pero ambos estábamos bien con ello. Por fin llegamos a la avenida que daba hasta la agencia, en verdad habíamos corrido mucho. Bajamos las escaleras del subterráneo y esperamos hasta que llegó el tren. Cuatro estaciones después nos bajamos, de no conocerlo hubiera pensado que estaba enojado, pero sabía que sólo estaba demasiado cansado. Continuamos caminando platicando sobre lo que seguramente habría preparado mi madre para cenar; cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa se paró en seco antes de subir los escalones de la entrada.  
-Será mejor que me vaya a casa… no quiero darle problemas a tu familia…-  
-No digas tonterías… tú nunca serías un problema, Ueda.-  
-Junno… ¡Bienvenido!… ah, tienes compañía… ¡Pasen!- Mi madre había salido a abrir la puerta, probablemente me había oído pensando que estaba al teléfono pues Ueda usualmente hablaba en un tono bajito. Bajé los escalones, lo tomé de a mano y lo hice entrar.  
-Pero que chico más lindo… ¿es tu amigo de la escuela?-  
-No abuela, es mi compañero de trabajo…-  
-¿Y tu amigo tiene nombre?- Preguntaba curiosa mi madre ante el silencio de Ueda.  
-Ueda… Tatsuya Ueda… Mucho gusto…- Decía él apenado.  
-Y además también su nombre es lindo…-  
-¡Abuela! No lo molestes, es un poco tímido… Oye mamá, Ueda tuvo un problema, ¿no te molesta si se queda aquí esta noche, verdad?-  
-Claro que no… es la primera vez que traes a alguien en mucho tiempo… eso quiere decir que son muy buenos amigos. Estás en tu casa Ueda-kun.- Le dio una palmadita suave en el hombro acompañado de una amable sonrisa y luego entró de vuelta en la cocina.  
-Estaremos en mi cuarto…-  
-Si hijo, cuando esté lista la cena los llamo…-  
-¿Vamos?- Ueda parecía un gatito asustado, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía la casa de una familia.  
-Todos en tu familia se quieren mucho, verdad?- Me dijo apenas entramos en mi habitación.  
-Sí, así es… pero ¿por qué pareces sorprendido? Eso es así en todas familias… está un poco tirado… lo siento…- Quité algunos libros, discos y revistas de mi cama. –Siéntate…- Levanté la ropa y juguetes que estaban desparramados por el piso, y lo que no había podido lograr en toda la semana, había limpiado mi cuarto en tan sólo 10 minutos, durante los cuales él no me había dejado de mirar.  
-La cena está lista…- Mi madre tocó y abrió la puerta como era su costumbre. -¿Eh? ¿Pero que pasó aquí?… Ueda-kun, deberías venir con más frecuencia… la habitación de Junno te lo agradecería…- Mi madre echó a reír tras decir aquello mirando incrédula que el tiradero que dejé en la mañana había desaparecido.  
-Sólo si usted me invita…- Ueda sonreía como hacía mucho que no lo veía.  
-¡Por supuesto!… Esta es tu casa, de acuerdo? Siéntete como de la familia y ven a visitarnos cuando quieras…-  
-Gracias…- Ueda le hizo una reverencia, muy típico de él..  
-Vaya, no seas tan formal… aún eres un niño, compórtate como tal…- Mi madre lo empujaba jugando en el hombro. Aunque seguía riendo, me di cuenta de que le había dolido. No quise preguntarle nada, ya tendría tiempo más tarde.  


A pesar de que me preocupaba que no le agradara la comida, se comió todo de lo más feliz; incluso mi padre lo bromeaba diciéndole que no era necesario ser tan educado a la hora de la comida en nuestra mesa. De hecho logró hacerlo que se comiera todo lo que quedaba en su plato usando sus dedos, justo como hacíamos todos. Parecía disfrutarlo… en verdad se veía feliz y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz a mí.  
Reímos a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de mi abuela mientras veíamos una película todos juntos en la sala. Después se hizo hora de irnos a dormir, al menos los demás así lo harían. El sueño y el cansancio parecían haber desaparecido de él, así que volvimos a mi cuarto.  
-Toma… será mejor que te cambies de ropa, esa no parece cómoda para dormir… aunque tal vez te quede un poco grande…- Le pasé un pants y una de mis playeras.  
-Ah, no te preocupes por eso…- Las puso sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa. Entonces lo vi, tenía algunos moretones cerca del hombro y otro por un costado y parecía haber más en la espalda.  
-Ueda…-  
-No te preocupes por esto…- Me dijo al ver que los miraba preocupado. –Desaparecerán por completo en unos días…- Se sonrojó. Me quedó claro que no eran los primeros, pero si esperaba que fueran los últimos.  
-¿Duele mucho?…-  
-Sólo si los toco…-  
-Espérame, si?- Bajé corriendo hasta el baño de la planta baja, rebusqué en los estantes hasta encontrar la crema que mi madre siempre usaba cuando me golpeaba. Subí a toda prisa, él ya se había terminado de vestir.  
-¿A dónde fuiste?-  
-Quítate la camisa… esto es casi milagroso…- Parecía reacio a a obedecer, pero sabía que igual lo iba a hacer, así que esperé. Fui lo más cuidadoso que pude para no lastimarlo mientras le aplicaba la crema. –Listo!, hay que dejar que se sequé un poco… ¿qué te parece si por mientras jugamos algo?- Le dije señalando la consola de videojuegos conectada al televisor.  
-¡Ok!… aunque te advierto que puedo dormirme de un momento a otro…-  
-Ah, no te preocupes… Sí eso pasa, te echo una cobija encima y te acomodo…-  
-Jajajajaja… bueno…-  
-Escoge lo que quieras jugar, iré a ponerme otra ropa.- Me vestí en el baño y me lavé los dientes... Salí corriendo.  
-¿Qué te pasa Taguchi?- Me preguntó al verme pasar rumbo a la puerta, bajé otra vez al baño.  
-¡Aquí está!…- Subí de nuevo. –Toma…- Estaba un poco agitado, ya había corrido bastante por un día. Me sonrió al tomar el cepillo de dientes.  
-Gracias… Junno…- Se dio la vuelta y entró al baño. Yo estaba estupefacto… nunca antes me llamado siquiera por mi nombre. Mi corazón latía como loco.  


Estuvimos jugando tal vez una hora o dos, nos divertían bastante los juego donde teníamos que matar monstruos o zombies. Era inevitable que terminaría quedándose dormido… lo supe desde que se arrebujó en la cama acomodando la almohada en la que se recargaba. Para cuando el VTR de la siguiente misión se había terminado él ya estaba profundamente dormido… me sorprendió que aguantara tanto rato, en verdad estaba cansado después de todo lo que había pasado. Guardé la partida y dejé pausado el juego, no podía dejarlo así, amanecería adolorido de la espalda, yo lo sabía perfectamente. En ese momento, al ver de nuevo los moretones me sentí enojado… Lo tomé con cuidado entre mis brazos para recostarlo… no me había equivocado, los moretes en su espalda estaban mucho peores. Odié a Akanishi como nunca creí ser capaz de odiar a alguien. Puse su cabeza contra la almohada, fui por una manta al closet y lo tapé, no quería que se resfriara por dormir destapado y sin camisa. Justo en ese momento se giró hacía donde yo estaba atrapando mi brazo izquierdo bajo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca su rostro… se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía… Aparté el cabello de su rostro y besé su frente… zafé con cuidado mi mano, apagué todo y tendí el futón junto a la cama para dormir.


	3. La fuerza de las PALABRAS

  
~Someday for Somebody~/Kamenashi Kazuya  
**19-03-10**

 

**CAPITULO 3: La fuerza de las PALABRAS**

  


Eran casi las tres de la mañana… no estaba seguro de qué era, pero había escuchado algo. Comenzaba a quedarme nuevamente dormido cuando lo oí otra vez. Me senté sólo para comprobar qué era… Al parecer Ueda tenía una pesadilla. Aún en sueños Akanishi lo atormentaba… me pregunté hacía cuánto que se lo aguantaba y por qué.  
-…no me dejes solo…- Por su voz parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y mi corazón se sentía intranquilo. De pronto muchas cosas parecieron tomar sentido… Pesé a que él parecía preferir estar solo, la verdad es que no sabía cómo no estarlo… y entendí que su soledad no hacía más que lastimarlo. “Ya no quiero estar solo…” repetía entre lágrimas. Sinceramente sólo quería abrazarlo pero no me atrevía… sujeté su mano.  
-Shhh… no estás solo… yo siempre estaré contigo…- Le decía en voz baja cerca del oído mientras acariciaba su cabello. Para mí era algo insignificante en comparación de un abrazo, pero luego de un par de minutos, pareció tranquilizarse; me recosté junto a él apoyando mi frente contra la suya, sujetando sus manos entre las mías. –Descansa Ueda… no pasa nada, aquí estoy…- La expresión de su rostro se relajó hasta devolverme al chico apacible al que le besé la frente al darle las buenas noches… y de aquel mal sueño sólo habían quedado los rastros de agua salada atravesando su carita dormida.  
  
No supe cuándo me quedé dormido hasta que desperté al caerme de la cama. Aún me sobaba la cabeza cuando vi su sonrisa adormilada.  
-¿Estás bien?- Decía apenas abriendo los ojos.  
-Espero que sí… ¿dormiste bien?- Le devolví la sonrisa.  
-Sí… creo que es la primera vez en varias semanas que logro dormir de corrido sin despertar…-  
-¿Eh? ¿No habías estado durmiendo bien?-  
-No… toda la noche me despertaba… creo que he tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente…- Se sentaba estirándose un poco con los ojos cerrados.  
-Mmmm… ya veo…-  
-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaba curioso mirándome de reojo.  
-Eso explica por qué Ueda había lucido un par de ojeras impresionantes estos últimos días…- La verdad es que no me atreví a decirle que sabía de sus pesadillas, eso implicaría confesar que lo había cuidado y me daba mucha pena hacerlo, me daba miedo su reacción, así que simplemente me callé.  
-Jajajajaja… no, esas son parte de mi nuevo look… me quedan bien, no?-  
-Mmmm…- Lo miré como si me molestara su comentario. -¡No! A Ueda definitivamente le sienta mejor esa sonrisa…- Señalé sus labios mientras se reía. Se sonrojó un poco.  
-Jajaja que cosas dices Taguchi…- Desvió la mirada a otro lado. -¡No es cierto! ¿Ya son las ocho?- Se paró de un salto de la cama al ver la hora, de hecho si no quito los pies me los hubiera aplastado.  
-¡No puede ser! Todavía debo ir a mi casa, bañarme y cambiarme… llegaré tardísimo…- Me levanté tranquilamente.  
-Calma… calma… Métete a bañar…- Lo empujé hasta el baño. –Mientras, te buscaré algo de ropa. –Abrí la llave del agua caliente y cerré la puerta al salir. Entre mi ropa encontré un pantalón y una sudadera negros que seguramente le quedarían bien pues a mí me venían un poco cortos, saqué de la cajonera una playera gris claro y se las puse sobre la cama. –Iré a bañarme al cuarto de mis padres, te dejé la ropa sobre la cama, las toallas están en el estante, en la parte de abajo…- Me apoyé en la puerta de acrílico y luego salí de la habitación.  
-Gracias…- Fue lo único que oí al cerrar la puerta.  
Para cuando volví, él ya se había terminado de vestir, yo aún llevaba puesta sólo la toalla… había olvidado llevarme mi ropa.  
-Lo siento… olvidé mi ropa… estaré listo en unos minutos.-  
-Tranquilo… gracias a ti ya no hay prisa… parece que siempre estás ahí para salvarme…- Me pareció exagerado su comentario pero sonreí.  
-Claro que no… no puedes decir que te salvé sólo por darte ropa limpia…- Echó a reír de repente.  
-Sí, en eso tienes razón…- Por su expresión comprendí que había algo más allá en sus palabras que no había alcanzado a entender.  
-¡El desayuno está listo!- Se escuchó la voz de mi mamá desde la cocina.  
-Sí mamá… enseguida vamos…- Luchaba con mi ropa para no perder la toalla al salir de la habitación, Ueda levantó la playera que se me había vuelto a caer y la puso en la cama pues tenía las manos ocupadas.  
-Bajaré primero… vístete aquí…- Salió sin darme opción a negarme, amarrándose las agujetas de los tenis antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Me quedé mirando un rato su sonrisa mientras hablaba con mi madre.  
-Junno… no te quedes ahí, ven a sentarte también…- Ueda volteó al escuchar que me hablaba.  
-Sí, sí, ya voy…- Me senté junto a él, mi madre nos servía el desayuno mientras Ueda terminaba de exprimir las últimas naranjas.  
-Toma…- Me sirvió el primer vaso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Gracias…- Le di un trago, amaba el jugo de naranja natural.  
-¿Está bueno?- Me miraba lleno de curiosidad. –Ah, menos mal… es la primera vez que hago jugo de este modo…- Agregó después de ver que asentía a su pregunta.  
-¿En verdad?- Preguntaba mi madre desconcertada. -¿Qué tu mamá no te hace el desayuno?- Parecía enojada.  
-No… cuando vivíamos juntos la servidumbre se encargaba de esas cosas… Ahora que vivo solo, el único jugo que bebo viene en envase tetra-pack…- Se reía un poco apenado.  
-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Junno, debes traerlo a desayunar más seguido, entendiste?!… Con razón estás tan pálido, querido, pero ya verás que pronto esas mejillas toman color… anda come más…- Le ponía un par de hotcakes más en un platito y más tocino y huevo sobre el arroz. Ueda le agradecía inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras comía felizmente. Sin duda era uno de los mejores desayunos de mi vida.  
  
Mi madre nos despidió desde la banqueta, ondeando la mano hasta que nos perdió de viste. Desde que yo era pequeño tenía esa costumbre. Tal vez ella lo decía en broma, pero la verdad es que Ueda tenía mucho mejor aspecto esta mañana. Cosa que no se podía decir de Akanishi, quien seguramente había dormido poco o nada a juzgar por la cara que traía. Aunque pretendió no vernos, lo cierto es que le molestó en sobremanera que llegáramos juntos. Caminamos por el pasillo rumbo a nuestra sala de ensayos mientras él se quedaba en el lobby con Kame y Toma-kun.  
-¿Estás bien? No pensé que fuésemos a topárnoslo así en cuanto entráramos…- Me preocupaba que se quedara a solas con él. Sobre todo después de que vi cómo lo trataba cuando se molestaba.  
-No te preocupes… no sé muy bien por qué, pero desde que desperté tengo el presentimiento de que todo estará bien…-  
-¡Buenos días~!- Nakamaru y Koki entraron tan ruidosos como siempre y aunque normalmente les hubiera seguido el cotorreo, esta vez mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte. ¿Pudiera ser que lo que le había susurrado anoche mientras dormía se hubiera quedado en alguna parte de su subconsciente? Me costaba creerlo, pero lo que había dicho me daba esperanzas.  
  
De no haber estado presente, juraría que nada había pasado entre Akanishi y Ueda. Sabía que era un cínico, pero no creí que llagara a ese grado. Conforme avanzaba el día me di cuenta de que su comportamiento era completamente malintencionado. Ueda estaba tan desconcertado como yo… ahora con mayor razón sabía que no debía dejarlo a solas con él.  
  
La hora de la comida había terminado. Koki me había estado molestando como de costumbre mientras Nakamaru y Ueda platicaban como solían hacer durante esa hora, supongo que se sentía más a gusto hablando con él porque tenían la misma edad. Akanishi había estado pegado a Kame todo el rato ignorando por completo a Ueda y uniendósele a Koki de vez en cuando para quitarme la comida del plato o cualquier otra maldad que se les ocurriese mientras comíamos; Kame se limitaba a reír o regañarlos diciéndoles que estaban peor que los juniors.  
  
Volvíamos a nuestra sala para reposar los quince minutos que quedaban antes de las clases de canto cuando nos topamos a algunos de los chibikos en el pasillo.  
-Juri-kun~…- Koki y Nakamaru corrieron hacia el salón de los juniors al ver al hermanito de Koki entrando. Me adelanté apara alcanzar a Kame y a Ueda cuando oí que me llamaban.  
-Taguchi-kun… senpai…- Volteé y vi que eran Yuto y Yamada. Aunque no quería, me detuve para ver qué querían.  
-¿Qué pasa chicos?-  
-¿Crees que tengas algo de tiempo? ¿Podrías ayudarnos con los pasos para tu solo?… Aún no nos salen…- No podía negarme; después de todo se estaban esforzando para que mi solo fuera genial durante el Shonen Club de esta semana.  
-Sí, seguro…-  
-¡Yuto-kun~!- Kame llegó corriendo y lo abrazó. De inmediato volteé y vi que Akanishi y Ueda no iban juntos. Akanishi estaba con Toma y Hasegawa, Ueda iba al salón de ensayos. Al menos eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero igual debía desocuparme cuanto antes.


	4. El poder de un SENTIMIENTO

  
~Someday for Somebody~/Kamenashi Kazuya  
**19-03-10**

 

**CAPITULO 4: El poder de un SENTIMIENTO**

 

Para cuando terminé con los chibikos, la clase ya debía haber comenzado. Corrí hasta la sala de ensayos y sólo encontré a Kame con Koki y Nakamaru, ellos practicaban sus habituales actos de comedia mientras Kame era su entretenido público que se botaba de la risa en la duela.  
-Chicos… ¿y la clase?-  
-La cambiaron para dentro de una hora…-  
-Oh~… ¿y Ueda?-  
-¿Qué, te has autonombrado su nana?- No pude evitar mirar feo a Koki, tenía un mal presentimiento. –Bájale, no? Sólo bromeaba… Debe estar en el baño…-  
-No, no soy su niñera… sólo necesitaba preguntarle algo… ¿y Akanishi?-  
-No ha venido desde el almuerzo… estaba en el pasillo, ¿no lo viste?- Kame apenas podía hablar de la risa.  
-Ah ya veo, no me fijé… iré a buscarlo…- Salí del salón; dado que en el pasillo sólo estaban Toma y Hasegawa cuando pasé, mi preocupación aumentó. En el baño no estaba ninguno de los dos. A través del espejo vi algo en el piso que me pareció familiar. Entré y lo levanté… era el pañuelo de Ueda, había sido pisado… ya que él era bastante meticuloso con sus cosas supe que algo había pasado. ¿A dónde podía habérselo llevado? De pronto recordé su discusión en el vestuario. Salí corriendo hacia allá. Por supuesto… a estas horas no había nadie ahí, si quería hacerle algo, ése era el lugar ideal en el momento ideal. La puerta estaba cerrada… ¿me había equivocado?… No, algo en el modo en que latía mi corazón me decía que estaban ahí. Corrí a la caseta del velador.  
-Hola… ¿podría prestarme la llave del vestidor? Olvidé algo ayer y parece estar cerrado…-  
-Sí, pero devuélveme las llaves enseguida, está bien? Se supone que no debo prestárselas así como así…-  
-Sí, ahora mismo se las traigo…- Las tomé y salí corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo. Abrí con cuidado y corrí de regreso. –Aquí están… gracias…- El velador me miraba un poco extrañado. Corrí nuevamente. El lugar seguía en silencio. Nuevamente oía aquél ruido. Entré totalmente decidido. Akanishi tenía a Ueda contra el casillero, lo jaló con fuerza y lo sometió contra la banca sentándose sobre el él mientras sujetaba sus manos sobre su pecho dejándolo inmóvil.  
-…me hiciste quedar como un imbécil frente al idiota de Taguchi…- Se inclinaba sobre él, se oía molesto.  
-¡Eso no es mi culpa, Jin!- Ueda trataba de levantarse pero Akanishi no se lo permitía.  
-¡Ya me harté de esto!¡Ahora lo haremos a mi modo!- Sentí que la sangre se me iba a la cabeza al ver que trataba de quitarle la ropa. Ni siquiera lo pensé, me fui sobre él.  
-¡Déjalo!- Lo sujeté por la espalda y lo jalé hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de la banca.  
-Junno…- Cuando se levantó vi que tenía un golpe cerca de la boca, su labio inferior sangraba.  
-¡Taguchi! ¿Tú? ¿De nuevo?- Akanishi me miraba molesto mientras se levantaba.  
-Sí, yo otra vez… y habrá una próxima y otra, si no te dejas de idioteces y dejas a Ueda tranquilo de una vez por todas…-  
-Jajajaja… ¿Crees que puedes amenazarme? ¿Un inútil como tú?- Se abalanzó contra mí estampándome de espaldas contra los casilleros. En verdad dolía, no por nada Ueda tenía aquellos moretones.  
-¡Jin, déjalo!…- Ueda corrió hacia nosotros y jaló a Akanishi del brazo para que me soltara.  
-¡Cállate Ueda! No me vayas a salir con que ahora te gusta este idiota…-  
-¿Y si así fuera, qué? Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Jin…-  
-Lo es porque tú y yo estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?-  
-¡No, Jin! Pretendimos estarlo, pero no funcionó…- Me soltó sólo para ir hacia él.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces terminemos todo aquí mismo!… volverás a estar solo y abandonado, del mismo modo en que lo estabas hasta que vine a ti…- Nunca había visto a Akanishi tan enojado. Lo empujó bruscamente haciéndolo caer para luego salir empujándome con fuerza.  
-¿Ueda, estás bien?- Mi incliné para darle la mano, al ver que no se levantaba me preocupé. Me arrodillé junto a él y vi que lloraba. –No lo escuches…- Me armé de valor y lo abracé, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho, temblaba… sus lágrimas no se detenían. –No estás solo… yo nunca te dejaré solo…- Sus manos se aferraron con desesperación a mi brazo. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio mientras lloraba entre mis brazos.  
-¿Cómo me encontraste…?- Preguntó cuando por fin se calmó.  
-La verdad no estoy seguro… creo que sólo lo sabía…-  
-¿Encontraste el pañuelo, verdad?-  
-¿Lo dejaste ahí a propósito?-  
-Sabía que me buscarías… quería que me encontraras…- Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.  
-En cuanto lo vi supe que algo había pasado…- Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y le devolví el pañuelo.  
-¿Podrás perdonarme?… Por haber sido tan tonto…-  
-¿A qué te refieres Ueda? No digas esas cosas…-  
-Por no haber visto que tú siempre habías estado ahí para mí… siempre fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo…- Escucharlo decir eso me tomó por sorpresa. Se separó un poco de mí limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera, me miró tímidamente a los ojos… -Junno…-  
-¿Qué pasa, Ue…?- Me calló con un beso. Sentía que estaba soñando.  
-Llámame Tatsuya, si?- En verdad debía estar soñando.  
-¡Ah! ¡Duele!- De plano me pellizqué con fuerza el brazo para asegurarme. Su risa hizo eco en aquel lugar vacío. Escucharlo reír así me hacía increíblemente feliz. Otra vez reíamos sin razón, pero no importaba… éramos felices… juntos.  


Me levanté y le di la mano, esta vez la tomó sin dudarlo un segundo. Salimos del vestidor riéndonos de Akanishi. Conociéndolo, en verdad que debía estar enojado por lo que había pasado.  
-¿Te duele?- Pregunté mirando su labio.  
-No mucho…- Echó a reír nuevamente. –Ah, lo siento…- Puso su dedo pulgar en mi labio inferior deslizándolo suavemente; luego lo quitó y me lo mostró, había sangre en su dedo. Por inercia me llevé la mano a la boca, pero entendí que la sangre no era mía. Me sonrojé al mirar sus labios… Todavía no podía creer que por fin los había sentido sobre los míos. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
-Volvamos…- Dijo con una sonrisa jalándome de la mano.

 

En el salón de ensayos, los cuatro estaban tonteando como de costumbre. Cuando entramos Akanishi se quedó mudo y luego se acercó a Ueda con cara de preocupación.  
-Uepi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntaba sujetándole la mejilla que él mismo había golpeado.  
-Sí, estoy bien… me caí…- Kame volteó a verme y luego pasó la mirada de Ueda a Akanishi.  
-Ven, déjame ver…- Lo rodeó con el brazo y se lo llevó para que se sentara. Ueda me lanzó una fugaz mirada llena de desconcierto. Ninguno de los dos supimos qué hacer o qué decir.  
-Voy por hielo… ¿me acompañas Taguchi?- Decía Kame al pasar junto a mí. Salimos del salón sin decirnos nada, mirándonos de vez en vez con la misma expresión de querer preguntar qué pasaba pero sin animarnos a decir algo. –Oye Taguchi…- Por fin Kame rompió el incómodo silencio que nos envolvía.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Cuando encontraste a Ueda… ¿estaba con Jin, verdad?- Su pregunta me desconcertó, era inútil mentirle, mi cara obviaba la respuesta.  
-Sí… ¿cómo lo supiste?-  
-Taguchi… si en verdad te importa tanto Ueda como pienso, será mejor que lo alejes de Jin… es demasiado inestable… emocionalmente hablando… y Ueda… lo que menos necesita en este momento es tener que lidiar con Jin. Me preocupa que pueda hacerle daño. Jin sólo lo ve como su juguete de moda… Al final, al único al que puede entregarse completamente es a Yamapi… Siempre ha sido así, por eso las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron… y tampoco lo harán con Ueda. –Sus palabras hacían eco en algún lugar dentro de mí… Sabía que tenía razón… pero no estaba muy seguro de qué debía hacer. -¿Volvemos?- Me dijo con el hielo envuelto en una toalla cuando salía de la cocina de la cafetería.  
-Kame… tú conoces mejor a Akanishi… ¿En verdad crees que sea capaz de lastimar a Ueda?- Me quedó claro que lo que le había hecho hasta ahora era nada comparado con lo que podía hacerle.  
-Aunque por el momento diga que lo ama, lo cierto es que sólo se encaprichó con él porque por el carácter dócil de Ueda, Jin puede someterlo fácilmente y eso le gusta… Me temo que no renunciará a él de buenas a primeras… A diferencia de Yamapi o de mí, lo que dice le afecta a Ueda porque lo conoce demasiado bien, así que se vale de jugar con sus miedos y emociones para tenerlo bajo su control. Solía hacer lo mismo conmigo hasta que Yamapi habló conmigo y me hizo salir del agujero donde Jin me mantenía… Aún cuando eso significó que ellos se pelearan.– Después de lo que dijo muchas cosas se volvieron claras en mi cabeza… La separación entre Kame y Akanishi… la pelea con Yamashita… el por qué de su enojo cuando se enteró de lo de Ueda con Nishikido… Su actual actitud tanto con Kame como con Yamashita… Y todo me hacía concluir lo mismo: Akanishi estaba mal de la cabeza.

Kame abrió la puerta y caminó hasta donde estaban Ueda y Akanishi… disimuladamente se interpuso entre ellos con el pretexto de ponerle el hielo en la mejilla.  
-Oye Taguchi, sirve de algo… ven acá y sujeto esto…- Al instante comprendí lo que intentaba. Me apresuré y cambié lugares con él.  
-Kazuya… también yo estaba aquí, ¿sabes?- Le decía Jin siguiéndolo con la mirada.  
-Sí, pero a ti te necesito acá para seguir ensayando.- De mala gana se levantó y caminó hacia él. Koki y Nakamaru se limitaron a observar como hacían a menudo… Koki porque no podía meterse en las cosas entre el AKame porque ambos eran sus amigos y Nakamaru porque simplemente no intervenía en los asuntos de los demás a menos que pudieran afectar al grupo… Yo usualmente tampoco me metía, aún cuando la mayoría de las veces estaba de parte de Kame, por temor a las represalias de Akanishi… y Ueda no se metía porque decía que no le importaba. Aún así, últimamente los piques entre Kame y Akanishi se habían vuelto frecuentes y aunque todos sabíamos que era debido a su relación pasada, preferíamos evitar mencionarlo porque sólo empeoraba las cosas.  
-Gracias Junno…- La voz de Ueda recuperó mi atención alejándome de Kame y Akanishi.  
-Ah, no hay de que… Tatsuya…- Sentía raro llamarlo así, después de todo, él seguía siendo mi senpai. De nuevo sonreía, eso me dio gusto.


	5. La calidez de un ABRAZO

  
~Someday for Somebody~/Kamenashi Kazuya  
**19-03-10**

 

**CAPITULO 5: La calidez de un ABRAZO**

 

Después de varias semanas de convivir con Tatsuya todos los días dentro y fuera de la agencia, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a vernos juntos; y aunque los chismes y rumores estaban a la orden del día, a nosotros no nos importaba. Era común que Tatsuya desayunara y/o cenara en mi casa, cuando no ambas cosas, o que incluso se quedara a dormir; mi familia ya le había tomado bastante cariño y Tatsuya siempre llevaba cosas a mi casa diciendo que no quería abusar de la hospitalidad que le brindábamos. Mi mamá a menudo me decía que prefería que estuviera con nosotros en casa a que se quedara solo en la suya. Mi abuela siempre lo esperaba impaciente porque le llevaba panes y galletas y a mi padre seguido le regalaba botellas de vino caro.  


 

Ya pasaban de las seis ese día, demasiado tarde para estar en la agencia siendo domingo… no por nada los demás ya se habían ido y sólo quedábamos en la sala de KAT-TUN Kame y yo, pues estábamos ensayando el “Special Happiness”. Los segundos me parecían eternos mientras miraba el reloj… esperaba con ansías que ya fueran las ocho… Por primera vez Tatsuya me había invitado a ir a su casa… _“te prepararé lo que quieras para cenar!”_ me había dicho en la mañana cuando salimos de mi casa; yo no entendía por qué pero parecía que era un día especial, se veía tan feliz y entusiasmado que no me sentí con derecho a quitarle aquella sonrisa de su rostro.  
-¿Tienes cosas que hacer?- Preguntaba de repente Kame.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-Porque desde las seis no dejas de mirar el reloj…-  
-Ah, lo siento…- Me sonrojé un poco.  
-Bien… ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí por hoy?... Yo también tengo a alguien esperando por mí…- Me lanzó una sonrisita de complicidad mientras señalaba la puerta con los ojos.  
-¡Gracias, Kame!- Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo. Llamé a Tatsuya para avisarle que llegaría antes pero no contestó… Al principio no me preocupé porque supuse que estaría ocupado en la cocina, pero tras recibir una llamada de Kame preguntándome si no había visto a Akanishi porque no le respondía el celular, aquel mal presentimiento volvió a apoderarse de mí. Eché a correr por la avenida aún estando al teléfono. Paré el primer taxi que vi y le pedí al conductor que me llevara a casa de Tatsuya. Aunque sólo lo había acompañado una vez, recordaba perfectamente el camino. Cuando le dije a Kame que Ueda tampoco contestaba el celular también se preocupo. Colgué el teléfono, Kame iba a encontrarse con Yamashita y me alcanzarían en casa de Tatsuya, después de todo, cuando Akanishi estaba fuera de control, el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón era Yamashita. Después de esperar por más de cinco minutos atrapados en el tráfico, pagué y bajé del auto. Estaba como a diez o quince minutos, llegaría más rápido corriendo, eso era seguro.  


 

Cuando llegué a su casa todas las luces estaban apagadas… No quise tocar el timbre, iba a poyar la cabeza contra la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo cuando en efecto oí que algo se rompía a lo lejos. Estaba decidido a abrir la puerta así fuera a patadas, pero no fue necesario, la puerta se abrió cuando giré el picaporte. Apenas podía ver algo, en cuanto entré sentí que había pisado algo que se despedazó bajo mi zapato, me agaché y lo tomé para ver qué era… una naranja… y no era la única que estaba tirada, un par de pasos delante de la entrada estaba la bolsa de papel con el resto de las compras para la cena. Volteé al escuchar que algo chocaba contra la puerta de la habitación del fondo… el golpe estaba acompañado de un quejido medio ahogado. Tropecé con el sillón y el desnivel de la sala cuando crucé corriendo hacia la que supuse era su habitación. Abrí la puerta… Akanishi estaba sobre Ueda quien yacía inmóvil en el piso, al parecer se había llevado consigo las cortinas del ventanal en un fallido intento por sostenerse de algo para no caer…  


De nuevo estaba furioso. Tomé a Akanishi por el cuello y se lo quité de encima lanzándolo con todas mis fuerzas hacia el piso cerca de la cama.  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!… ¿Taguchi?- No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba bastante ebrio. Lo ignoré.  
-¿Tat-chan? ¿Me oyes?- Le quité las cortinas de encima. Su nariz sangraba un poco. Lo volteé de lado con cuidado para ver cómo estaba.  
-Jun…no…- Le costó mucho trabajo pronunciar mi nombre, aferró con desesperación su mano sobre mi chamarra. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que me miraban llenos de miedo y angustia.  
-¡Largo de aquí Taguchi! Tatsuya y yo estamos ocupados, ¿qué no ves?- Akanishi me pateó haciéndome caer de espaldas. Me agarró con fuerza del cabello y me arrastró fuera de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta. Comencé a golpear la puerta y a patearla para intentar abrir pero no podía. Podía oír a Tatsuya sollozando dentro, suplicándole a Akanishi que se detuviera, no quería ni pensar en lo que Akanishi le intentaba hacer. Me sentí frustrado como nunca en la vida me había sentido antes. Tenía que entrar de algún modo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar… Era Kame. Le expliqué lo que pasaba en menos de dos minutos y colgué. Corrí a la cocina por un cuchillo de mesa para desatornillar la puerta, pero entonces vi una puerta que no había visto… la abrí y corrí, en efecto daba al jardín, tomé el bat que estaba junto a la mesa de metal y rompí el vidrio del ventanal de su cuarto… no era lo más viable pero sí lo más rápido… no se me ocurrió otra cosa al ver que lo tenía sobre la cama y que le estaba haciendo daño mientras pretendía quitarle la ropa. Akanishi se asustó un poco al oír que el vidrio se rompía, levantándose de la cama, lo cual permitió que Tatsuya pudiera moverse de lado para respirar.  
-Escúchame bien, Akanishi… ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡No vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima… te juro que si lo haces te mato, ¿me entiendes?!- Lo sujeté con ambas manos por la playera y lo levanté estampándolo contra la pared. Me miraba incrédulo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego echó a reír cínicamente.  
-¡Bravo, Taguchi! Por fin actúas como un hombre… pero ya te lo había dicho…- Su aliento apestaba a alcohol. –Ueda es sólo mío y ningún idiota como tú cambiará eso… Él es mi juguete… y pienso divertirme con él todo lo que pueda…- Todo él me sacó de quicio… ¿De dónde saqué fuerzas? No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero lo derribé de un puñetazo que le abrió el labio.  
-Junno… no…- Me pareció escuchar a Tatsuya, pero no estaba seguro, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en golpear a Akanishi hasta que dejara de decir tantas estupideces.  
-¡Taguchi!- Kame había llegado, podía oírlo del otro lado de la puerta.  
-…Kame… ¡Kame-chan!- Aunque le dolía, Tatsuya lo llamaba a gritos. Trataban de abrir la puerta… Akanishi reía provocándome, mi puño estaba listo para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara.  
-¿Qué? No tienes agallas para hacerlo, Taguchi…- Me lo pedía a gritos… y se lo iba a cumplir, no me importaba si me corrían de la agencia por mandarlo al hospital, al menos me aseguraría de que él tampoco pudiera regresar…  
-¡Taguchi! ¡No!- Kame sujetó mi brazo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que le pegara. –No ves que eso es lo que quiere… no seas idiota, si lo haces, ¿cómo vas a proteger a Ueda si no puedes estar cerca de él en la agencia?-Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar crudamente. Kame me soltó y abrió la puerta para que entrara Yamashita.  
-Junno…- Tatsuya se desplomó en el piso al tratar de caminar hacia mí, solté a Akanishi y corrí hacia él.  
-Jin, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?- Yamashita lo abofeteó con fuerza cuando Akanishi se levantó para abrazarlo como si nada pasara. Yamashita se quedó mirándolo y luego las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.  
-Tat-chan… ¿estás bien?- Lo abracé. Se aferró a mí como podía en ese momento.  
-Yamapi…- Akanishi parecía un niño perdido. -¡No es justo! Siempre me roban a las personas que amo…- Echó a llorar de pronto.  
-Jin… entiende que este tipo de estupideces que haces es lo que aleja a las personas de ti…- Yo nunca había visto a Yamashita así… y sinceramente esperaba que nunca me tocara que se pusiera de esa manera conmigo. Lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo y lo levantó llevándoselo fuera de la habitación mientras Akanishi seguía diciendo que no era justo que yo le hubiera quitado a Tatsuya igual como Kame le había quitado a Yamashita.  
-Taguchi… ¿estarán bien si me voy?- Preguntaba Kame inseguro de quedarse con nosotros o ir tras ellos.  
-Sí Kame, ve con Yamashita… yo cuidaré de Ueda…-  
-Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Le pediré a Yamapi que me traiga enseguida…- Acto seguido echó a correr fuera de la habitación. Supe que se habían marchado cuando escuché que cerraban la puerta de la calle.  
-Tat-chan… ¿te puedes levantar?- Lo tomé con cuidado entre mis brazos y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. Lo llevé hasta la cama y se sentó. Acomodé un par de almohadas contra la pared y lo recosté. –Traeré una toalla y un poco de agua… enseguida vengo…- Sentí que sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza.  
-Junno, no te vayas…- Aún sonaba asustado, me di media vuelta para mirarlo y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla.  
-Tat-chan… ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?… no me iré a ningún lado, siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Asintió levemente mirándome con los ojitos llorosos. No pude contenerme… no quise contenerme… llevé mi mano un poco más hacia su nuca y lo besé. Creo que lo sorprendí, pero sentí como poco a poco correspondía mi beso rodeando mi cuello con sus manos, atrayéndome contra él mientras volvía a recargarse en las almohadas obligándome a apoyar mi otra mano en la cama para mantener el equilibrio y no caerle encima. –Vuelvo enseguida…- Le dije con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos cuando nuestros labios por fin se separaron. Sólo obtuve una sonrisa por respuesta y me soltó. Fui y volví tan rápido como pude. Me sentí realmente aliviado al comprobar que su nariz no estaba rota, pronto la sangre se detuvo por sí sola y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Me senté junto a él mientras le aplicaba un poco de hielo en la boca, lo más probable era que amaneciera con un moretón porque era de piel muy blanca… mientras yo hacía de su enfermero, él se entretenía jugando con mi cabello entre sus dedos.  
-¿Sabes algo?…- Dijo mientras me despeinaba.  
-¿Qué cosa?- Le quité la toalla que envolvía los hielos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Creí que había encontrado la felicidad… estaba equivocado… ahora sé que mi única felicidad está contigo… y también quiero ser tu felicidad…- Me miró un momento y luego se incorporó quedando sentado con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Me sonrió de un modo en que nunca antes había hecho, apoyó ambas manos contra mi pecho y me empujó suavemente hasta dejarme de espaldas en la cama. Se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama apoyándose con ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. –No quiero que te vayas a ningún lado… y no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea contigo…- Se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró al oído. -¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy completamente enamorado de ti?- Luego de decir eso me besó… cada beso fue más largo… cada beso suyo era único y lleno de sentimientos… Al final se quedó recostado sobre mi pecho hasta quedarse dormido… Lo tenía entre mis brazos… siendo arrullado por los latidos de mi corazón que no hacía otra cosa más que repetir “también te amo” una y otra vez… Y mientras lo sujetaba contra mi cuerpo me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo… De entre las miles de posibles oportunidades que pudiera tener en esta vida, daba gracias por estar vivo… por la familia que tenía… por ser parte de la agencia… del grupo… y de la vida de Tatsuya… Porque simplemente no había un lugar más perfecto donde pudiera estar en este momento que a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OMG! O////O  
>  Me había olvidado por completo que no acabé de postear este fic...   
> No sé si haya alguien leyendo, pero de ser así, en serio mil disculpas por está despistada cabeza mía u.uU 3  
> Y si estás leyendo esto ahora... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo!~ ^^❤_
> 
> _Y si como yo, también eres fan de este par de tontuelos adorables *o de cualquiera de los Johnnys*, fangirlea conmigo en los comentarios!❤_


End file.
